


Outrageous

by Polerfan1986



Series: Soundtrack of Storybrooke [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Vignette for Soundtrack of Storybrooke series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Mr Gold are in his house discussing her lack of inhibitions and outrageous behaviour in the rabbit hole, so naturally enough the song to go along with the chapter is Outrageous by Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrageous

“You madam are absolutely outrageous, the bars you frequent, the liquor you drink, the clothes you wear or rather don’t wear, not to mention the frequent make-out sessions with men who aren’t me, until I got your attention that is.”

“I know I am and I’m proud of it, the way I dress, the way I move, the way I throw back shots, the way I talk and flirt, and hey I’m a good hustler too, they nicknamed me fast eddy in the rabbit hole because of it.” “Why shouldn’t I be outrageous, I’m young and sexy, I have all the guys chasing me including you Mr Gold, and I’m going to keep at it and if you don’t like it, too bad and do you know why? No one makes decisions for me that's why and because it brings out a dark and possessive side of you that I like seeing.”

“I usually am possessive over what’s mine dearie, do you remember that night in the alleyway beside that rat’s nest of a bar that you insist on patronizing? You were dressed in little more than a trench coat and your underwear.”

“You took me against the wall, oh Mr Gold I could never forget that or the day in the back of your shop when I said you seemed like the kind of man who wouldn’t let anything stand in his way, you said you weren't and then you had me on your work table. Things get so heated between us sometimes that you have me practically sliding out my clothes.”

“While I admit to having taken a shine to your choice of skin tight and mostly non-existent clothing dearie, I’m going to have to insist on you only wearing them for me, if I see you parading yourself in front of another man in one of those outfits again I’ll throw you over my shoulder, carry you back here, strip you bare, have my way with you and put every single skimpy article of clothing and every pair of fuck-me heels you own under lock and key so that no one else can see you in them but me.”

“Why Mr Gold that is just scandalous, talk about the pot calling the kettle black, you’re as outrageous as I am because you really are as dark as people say you are.”

“Oh darker dearie much darker, what can I say, you bring out the beast in me.”


End file.
